transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Oil Raid
Trinidad Oil Fields - South America Only newly becoming an oil power, the wealth of Venezuela doubled in size when five new superwells were found here and two more in Venezuela-controlled land in Antarctica. Now this once small pigmy has become a thundering giant, able to contest all but the largest oil companies. Well after well pump the ground and collect the sweet blood of the Earth. Two towering skyscrapers mark to the world the city of Trinidad's coming of age. The Trinidad Oil Fields are Earth's pride and joy now. Especially with the EDC transfering over to energon based vehicles of late, the Oil Fields are as valuable as anything on this planet. A prize so valuable that the Decepticons travelled a great distance to steal it for their war machines. Even now, years after the 80s, the Oil Fields are a constant target of assault. Enough that fortifications and bunkers have been erected to discourage looters... It doesn't stop them. Imager, the large, bulky Autobot refueler sits on one knee as she tightens down a hose. "Right. Good thing you called, I don't mind me an oil bath, but you all don't exactly tolerate that as well. So. Change the filters next time, ya get?" She wipes her hands, which does no good really, as she is splattered in oil. "Since I'm here, why don't we look at your chargin station? Prolly could get that thing up about 20 percent more efficient..." She walks with the tiny humans nearby, still gingerly walking to ensure she doesn't step on one. Blast Off really doesn't like being on Earth, or dealing with humans. It's such a *bother*, when he could be anywhere in the galaxy, marveling at the amazing wonders of the universe... but no, he keeps finding himself stuck on this mudball. And now some higher-ups have told him to bring Hook on a raiding mission. The purpose is two-fold: One, stealing some of the highly coveted oil would add to the Decepticon's resources, and that's always a good thing. Two, he is here to observe Hook's preformance and make sure he's "up to snuff". So now he flies with Hook to the edge of the Oil Fields, landing in root mode to stand and observe the fields and decide on a course of action. Scans also indicate the presence of an Autobot. Well, then this will just add to the performance review, won't it? "There is one Autofool, and several fleshlings with bunkers and their pathetic idea of weapons. This should not be a problem for you. Kill or chase off that Autofool and get some oil before reenforcements arrive. Time is of the essence." Blast Off stands, waiting for Hook to make the first move. This is *his* show, right? Plus, the Combaticon just can't really be *bothered* today. He's too huffy about being stuck on the mudball and being stuck here. This area brings back bad memories of Swindle selling off his body parts to the highest bidder- you'd be in a bad mood too. Buzzsaw is, quite contrary to Blast Off, quite overjoyed to be on Earth. It means he gets to find unsuspecting subjects that he can use to extract wonderfully melodious sounds to add to the ever-growing library of screams he uses for countless orchestrations... ...which most Cons seem to think belong to classical orchestras that played in Cybertron's glory days... He won't burst their bubble, though. Perched atop Blast Off's shoulder in true brooding fashion, he surveys the scene ahead of him. "It should go without saying that I shall be recording the both of you during this venture. Off-world excursions are resource intensive, and I should like to think we are getting the most out of our investments. Perform well. I will handle any humans that get troublesome and intervene with the Autobot if I must, but I am trusting that the two of you can handle one of Prime's puppets on your own." The Constructicon can't believe he of all people is in a performance review. He, who strives with every waking moment to do a job not only correctly, but perfectly, is in a performance review. "Very well, you'll see a most excellent performance from me today. I'm more than just surgeon." Hook says cooly, his optics narrowing towards the Autobot in the distance. He lets the silence sit for a moment before saying "I'll use suprise to my advantage." . With Hook leaps into the air, into the sky, and towards the Autobot, although at a very high altitude. Imager raises her head to one of the large tanks of oil. She scratches her chin in thought then pauses, as Trinidad's radar system lets out an alert. She actually groans in dismay before the servos locking her shield release. She reaches back then draws the tower shield over her frame. "Scrap...Scrap....Okay guys, get to your bunkers...and bring the firepower, will ya? If we got Cons in bound, I prolly can only kill like...fifty of em, so go get fortified up!" She hunches behind her shield for a moment, as she puts out a radio transmission. <> With that, she trudges out of hiding towards where she sees a duo of Cons flying in close. Again she slams her shield down, "Ohhh MAN, You two done lucked out! Time to pay the pipe-maker!" With that, she takes cover behind the shield, and fires off a few blasts from her plasma shotgun, mostly outside of range, but definitely good to draw fire! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off would know that Buzzsaw's recordings are NOT classicical music, but he's an opera geek, after all. He also does not like the fact that Buzzsaw is sitting on his shoulder. After a certain veiled threat to what he considers his own private business, the Combaticon would probably just shoot the bird right here and now if he thought he could get away with it. But he knows he can't, so... he maintains the air of "civility." And plots Buzzsaw's sad and untimely end for another time. ...Somehow. "Of course I know that. There should be no problem here. Certainly none from ME, at least." Blast Off nods to Hook. "Yes, your... skills in the medbay were quite excellent. Bring that quick, precise decisiveness to the battlefield and I expect you shall have no problem." Of course, Hook was also a bit... unsettling in his, uh, "zeal" in the medbay as well, but Blast Off doesn't go into that just now. He watches Hook fly off, arms crossed in a haughty attitude. Buzzsaw narrows his optics as Hook charges into the fray, pausing only to regard the Combaticon perch. "The actions of the subordinates reflect upon the leadership. Problems from Hook become problems for you." And, on that cheery note, Buzzsaw is off and taking to the skies as he circles up a thermal for altitude, optics scanning the ground below for the hapless fleshlings he's opted to 'deal with'. Arcee has arrived. Hook flies through the air with ease, but it becomes not so easy when bolts of plasma are flying your way. The Constructicon manages to dodge most of the bolts but one, it leaving a dark black burn spot on his otherwise polished lime green armor. "My armor! You'll pay for that Autobrat!". Hook stops in mid air and takes careful aim with his laser pistol, letting some shots fly. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hook strikes Imager with his PEW PEW PEW (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) A shot pings off of Imager's shield as she returns fire, "Blah blah blah. You'll pay for this, *BLAM* you'll regret that. You guys never change. I shoot ya to pieces, you come back. *BLAM* Autofool this,*BLAM* Autobrat that. *BLAM* For the love of Vector Sigma...*BLAM* SHUT *BLAM* THE *BLAM* SCRAP *BLAM* UP!" Finally Hook's getting within her real range, but Blast Off was there...and that appeared to be Laserbeak or whatshisname, Garboil, on his shoulder. "Righteous, three on one, Bring it!" She raises her shotgun, firing a triple plasma shot at Hook! Combat: Imager sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Imager strikes Hook with her You Guys Never Change Despite Being Transformers attack! -2 Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Arcee arrives on the scene. It was no small feat to get to this island. Decepticons have that wonderful luxury of flight. She had to fanagle something. She's gotten better at her fanagling over the years. She hammers down in convertable mode, skidding slightly before transforming and aiming at someone she sees off to one side of the oil field. Sure, he's without that tacky ascot today, but she knows full well who it is, and he looks like he could use a few shots to wake him up. Combat: Arcee strikes Blast Off with her Wake Up Mech! (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Conqueror Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +5 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Conqueror Shield ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Deactivating Booster Pack Conqueror Shield. Blast Off glares back at Buzzsaw, but says only, "It shall NOT be a problem." Of course now, if Hook does less well than expected, Blast Off is going to actually have to *bother* himself to lift a finger to help. Sigh. The Combaticon continues to stand out in the great wide open, observing Hook's performance. For one thing, it's pretty flat out here anyway. Plus, he's confident in his ability to dodge anything the Autobots or humans send his way. He'd have a long time to see it coming, right? He waits, hoping Hook will finish this up soon and he can be... pretty much anywhere but here, really. Back on Cybertron would be nice... there's a new Kaon Opera coming out soon and he can't wait to see it! As a Combaticon, he really ought to know better than to let his mind wander off during combat. And he pays for that now, as Arcee fires at him- and HITS! The shuttleformer stumbles back in surprise, then whips out his ionic blaster for a quick shot back at her. "You will PAY for that!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Arcee with his Rude Awakening (Laser) attack! Hook sees the shots coming from a mile away, and despite that the fact that he's flying, just can't get out of the way in time. Most of the bolts strike his left arm, melting some armor and leaving some circuitry exposed in one spot. None the less, the Constructicon shrugs it off and uses it as an excuse to take some cover behind a nearby building, only exposing himself to take more some precisely aimed shots at Imager. Combat: Hook strikes Imager with his Laser Pistol attack! -3 Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Protected. Buzzsaw watches as the chaos and carnage erupts from his vantage point in the sky. Ah...there's another Autobot? How wonderful. And it's one that he's already collected pieces from, no less. He's half-tempted to flaunt and taunt, but...business first. He glides along ahead of the group, watching as Hook and Blast Off engage. << Hook, are you really going to struggle that hard with a simple fight? I had thought better of you. At least you can fix yourself. >> To Blast Off? ... nothing. Nope. The Condor continues his sweep, optics settling on the one Autobot he's not collected a trophy from as he scans the various aspects of her design and chassis for a suitable... claim. Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Imager for weaknesses. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Imager snorts as Hook's second shots barely sizzle on her shield. "Weaksauce." She starts stomping off towards Hook's cover, not wanting to risk hitting the tanks themselves of course. She actually points over to Blast Off, "And you, I just made fun of that line! Did you not even pay attention? Sheesh." Though a bit slow, she makes the turn around the tanker to spot Hook, her finger out accusingly"Aha! Got ya now!" She kneels down, shifting into her altmode. The big solar array on the back lights up, sending a grapnel beam at Hook, trying to draw him in and down towards her! Imager kneels, then splits as she lays flat, then outer casing of her hovercraft mode sealing into position around her. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft mager> sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Heavy Hovercraft mager> strikes Hook with her Grapnel Beam attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Hook. (LOCKON) Combat: Heavy Hovercraft mager>'s attack leaves her temporarily incapacitated! Arcee's armor absorbs much of the return fire, and she continues to run toward Blast Off, closing the distance with a big grin. What has gotten into her?? "Are you daydreaming, now? Wishing you were someplace better? ...Keep dreaming." She leaps at him foot first, hoping to imbed that foot into the side of Blast Off's head. Combat: Arcee strikes Blast Off with her Footsie! (Kick) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off hits Arcee, then just glares some more at Buzzsaw. He tries to keep watching Hook's performance, but the Autobots won't let him be. (Imagine!) He gives Imager a confused, affronted look. "Wh-what? I am paying attention, of COURSE I'm pa-" ...that's about the point Arcee jumps up and AGAIN connects with the Combaticon- with a kick to the head! It knocks him to the left with a spin. He stumbles back, then glares up at her with a flash of anger in his purple optics as he rubs the side of his helmet. He JUST starts to say, "You will PA-" ..Oh wait. No, no, not going there. But she will pay for getting so "up close and personal". The shuttleformer launches himself into the air, intending to transform and fly- but not before trying to knock the all-too-close Autobot out of his way with his fist so he has a clear flight path. "My only "dream" is to see you turned into space dust, Autofool...." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Arcee with his Dream THIS (Punch) attack! Buzzsaw ahs... she's transformed. Spectacular. He spies the piece he's after, one of the thrusters that drive the massive machine, and folds his wings to roll into a steep dive. It might be something often seen by hawks swooping down upon their prey...but his intent is not to kill. His is more to wound and mutilate. The leading edges of his wings break open, a protective barrier sliding back to reveal a keen, very defined and sharp edge. Leading with the beak, letting the blades do their part, and allowing gravity to do most of the dirty work courtesy the phenomena of physics, Buzzsaw strikes. His intent to lay claim to a piece of Imager...which he'll gladly set right up alongside a certain pink spoiler. Also, maybe Blast Off should pay more attention to his foe than to the bird being mean to him. Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Heavy Hovercraft mager> with his Just a piece of you to remember you by. ...also helping Hook. attack! -3 Hook receives Buzzsaw's transmission and seeths with rage "How dare he question my integrity on the battlefield...Why has he decided to toy with me? Because I'm exceptional, because I make all others look fool-" the Constructicon is interrupted mid-rant by Imager's grapple beam. Hook is frozen in place while being drawn closer to the Autobot. Despite all his rage, Hook feels like a rat in a cage, still, nothing is preventing him from blasting down Imager as he is drawn closer. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hook strikes Heavy Hovercraft mager> with his Laser Pistol attack! -3 **************** ******** *********** ********** ******** ********* *********** ** ******* ********* *** *** ******** ****** ** *** ***** ***** * ** ****** ***** **** **** ******* ******* *** *** ******* ******* ** ** ******** ************ ************ * * * * **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** * ****** ***** ****** **** * ***** ****** ****** **** ***** ****** ****** ************ ****** ****** * ****** * ****** ****** * ******** * ****** ***** * ** ** * **** *** * ** ** *** ************** Heavy Hovercraft mager> revs her engines backwards as she starts reeling in Hook...She's reeling in a Hook, how surprisingly appropriate is that? "Got ya now, you dirtdigger!" Buzzsaw takes a sneak attack at her hoverengines. "What the..." Her frame shakes, "Did I suck up a bird again?" She transforms back into her towering Bot form, actually disregarding Hook enough that he pings her again, "OH, it's THAT bird eh?" She lunges over towards Hook, still encased in the remnants of her grapnel, "Well, birdybirdy you drew the short stick, because now I get to beat you with a Constructicon!" She actually grabs Hook to manhandle him at least temporarily, hurtles him bodily down at Buzzsaw, then raises her foot up for a stomp onto the pair of em. "Large an in charge!" She proclaims! The hovercraft shudders, then folds in half. Imager stands up from around it, her ramplates becoming her pauldrons as the last step. Combat: Imager strikes Hook with her And With Two More I Get A Free Fill-Up! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Imager misses Buzzsaw with her And With Two More I Get A Free Fill-Up! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Neutral. Arcee is PUNCHED by the big Combaticon brute -- no, wait a minute. Are his hands made of fiberglass? Arcee's a little bit stunned. She blinks in surprise, then suddenly laughs. "What the frag was THAT??" With a smirk, and knowing this might be her last chance to tag The Boff before he changes into shuttle mode, she turns her pistol around to give him a nasty pistol-whip before backing off to a safer distance. "No wonder you spend all that fuel flying around!" she exclaims. Combat: Arcee misses Blast Off with her Pistol Whippin' (Smash) attack! * * * ** * * *** *** * * ******** ******** ****** *********** ****** ****** ** * *** ****** ********* *** ** ********** ****** **** ****** **** ****** ********* ****** ********* ************* **** ************* *************** ** *************** ***************** **************** **** ********************* ***** * ***** ************** ***** * * ***** ******** ***** * ** ****** ******** ****** ** *** ********************** *** **** ******************** **** ***** ****************** ***** ****** **************** ****** ****** ************** ******* ******* ************ ******** ******* ********** ********* ******* ****** ******** ***** **** * **** ** ** *** Buzzsaw delivers his strike and is quick to skirt out of the way. What... you expected him to linger? HAH! What good would that do? He glances at Hook as the Constructicon is tossed and tsks. "Pull it together, Hook. Your expertise should help identify the weaker points on your target." Tapping into the Decepticon standard targeting frequencies, he begins to collect a wealth of data on his own, transmitting the weak points in Imager's armor to her current punching bag. "Make this one count. I do not offer handouts as often as most would like." Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Imager for weaknesses Hook can exploit. Blast Off succeeds in his punch- but then Arcee has to go and make fun of his less-than-awe-inspiring strength. Ok, so the Combaticon shuttle isn't known for his knock-down power... at least not physically. And yes, this is why he hates getting "up close and personal"... he sucks at it. His hits do almost nothing, and yet his enemies' hits hurt. But what he lacks in strength he more than makes up for in other areas... and, avoiding Arcee's attack, he makes it clear up into the air, transforming as he gives an insulted-sounding HUFFFFF at Arcee's comments. "I was simply getting you out of my way, Autofool... you're not worth the bother to exert full strength on!" (Yeah, right.) "But if you want full strength, I shall be glad to oblige! I simply prefer the air- it's far more elegant than any ground-pounder could ever understand!" Yes- now that he's in shuttle mode and flying, sure. Side lasers aim and fire at Arcee! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Arcee with his Using my strengths (Laser) attack! Powerless. Helpless. These are some adjectives to describe Hook's current state as he's tossed around like yesterday's newspaper. The Constructicon sails into an oil pipe, tearing it an half, and causing himself to be absolutely covered with the stuff. He wipes the oil from his optics and gives Imager a look over, as he rights himself up off the ground. "Nothing personal Autobot, but I do really think your laser core could use an adjustment, courtesy of myself and Buzzsaw!". He lunges towards her with a pair of surgical instruments, his thoughts of what she would look like if rendered to her principal components, namely a collection of bits and bobbles on his medic bay floor. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hook strikes Imager with his Medical Malpractice attack! Combat: Hook's attack has shocking and traumatic effects on Imager. Combat: That attack has mode-locked2 Imager. (MODE-LOCKED2) ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Imager growls as Hook sinks his sciency claws into her, "Rasssafrassin...NOW You're gonna get it!" You know she's serious, because she points accusingly at Hook again. She draws back her fist, and buries it right in his gut, doubling the Constructicon over a little. "Come on!" She shouts, driving her forearm into his chops a second time, as her big shield is reared back. She actually staggers back a half step from the sheer momentum shift of her shield's motion. "LIGHT'S OUT, AFTPLATE!" With that bellow, she drives her shield right towards Hook's chin in a vicious uppercut motion. Combat: Imager strikes Hook with her Shield Bash attack! Imager spits a bit of 'gon, "An there's more where that came from, you stupid stickshift!" Arcee already knows by experience that there isn't much she can do to Blast Off once he's blasting off again! Most she can hope for is to make him spend precious fuel and lead him on a chase, because she sure can't hit him in that mode. But, she gets an idea. Weighing her options, she decides to just let Blast Off shoot at her. Let that ego blimp think she's running scared. That should take him down a notch when she *does* finally get the slim oppurtunity to let him have it. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to aim her next attack. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Buzzsaw looks a bit nonplussed as Hook locks Imager... into a perfectly viable mode. "See if I ever do you any favors again just to watch them get squandered." He doesn't even look concerned as the larger mech goes after the Constructicon with gusto! ... Hook's problem, not his. He banks again and starts giving Imager and Arcee the run-for with a nice strafing run, the mortar cannons letting out their signature 'thoomp-thoomp' with each round released. No... they're not powerhouses. But...well, they usually get the message across. Next attack run, I'm going for the optics... Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Arcee with his Girls you make my cannons go Thoomp-Thoomp. Area attack! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Imager with his Girls you make my cannons go Thoomp-Thoomp. Area attack! Space Shuttle strikes Arcee, then looks over just in time to note that Hook has actually MODELOCKED Imager. Ok, now THAT is impressive. What's less impressive, though, is Hook getting whalloped by Imager shortly therafter. Ouch, even. But then Arcee starts to... run? OH no, you're not going anywhere, Autofool.... not after that blow to his pride! The shuttle pursues, but in the meantime he decides he ought to actually DO something to get Imager off Hook's back. The shuttle uses his scanning and targeting systems to assist Hook's next shot. "With MY help, there's no way you'll miss, Hook. Or at least, you *won't* if you use my data correctly!" As he radios Hook with the information, he draws ever closer to Arcee, quite confident that the femme has simply come to her senses and now runs for her life! "You can run, but you cannot hide out here, foolish one!" Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to assist Hook's next attack. Combat: Elita One compares her Accuracy to Hook's Accuracy: Failure :( Hook flies backward, hitting the deck like a bug hits a terran windshield. His optics are cracked, his faceplate is missing its trademark sneer, and all is not well for Hook, as he raises to one knee, and then the other, before finally standing upright again, albelt hunched over slightly. Hook's taken his share of beat downs before, not none so embarassing as the one he's taken now for his performance evaluation. Hook thought this was going to be a push over but he was mistaken. "We Constructicons don't go down that easily I'm afraid." The Decepticon, on receiving Blast Off's data,grins, and says "Time for that laser core adjustment I promised you" Hook awkwardly transforms into his Crane Truck mode, and unveils a pair of plus sized rockets from the interior of his crane arm. Without delay, they are sent flying toward Imager. Hook transforms into his Constructicon Crane mode. Combat: Constructicon Crane strikes Imager with his Rocker Launcher attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Imager looks in dismay at Buzzsaw and Hook, barely looking worse for wear despite the two big hits. "Arcee, we gotta back up. Too many explosives near the refineries! Let em have it or they'll blow the entire dump!" Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Imager begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Buzzsaw, Constructicon Crane , and Arcee Arcee nods, grimacing slightly from getting mortared. That kind of hurt. OK, it really hurt. She wants to stay, but she chances a LOT if she does so. After a moment's thought, she goes to follow Imager. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Combat: Pink Saturn Sky begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Space Shuttle 's assistance accomplishes it's goal, and the shuttle is satisfied to see the Autobots retreating. Normally that's enough, but.... he follows after Arcee this time though. She insulted him- LAUGHED at him!- and he doesn't forget that easily. He fires a few few blasts her way, but soon veers around to come back to the Oil Field. Destruction is everywhere... and so is victory. He takes out a energon cube holder from subspace and instructs Hook to begin filling it. He just stands and watches, of course... though he'll be the one transporting the cubes once they've filled the ones they brought with them. And then maybe he can get the slag out of here and go watch his opera..... Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Pink Saturn Sky with his Wounded pride (Laser) attack! -2 Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode.